


Wired

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [44]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, the boys fly home to Australia together.</p><p>
  <i>Sam rubs a hand over his face, yawning into it, then glances over at Ryan. "You okay? Did you sleep?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Mm-hmm." Ryan nods, then shakes his head. "No. Not a bit. But I feel okay, you know? I think I'm good." Actually he's fucking wired, in that dangerous beyond-exhausted way, where he might abruptly drop into unconsciousness at any moment. But he has behaved himself beautifully, in his opinion -- hasn't touched Sam even once other than in an incidental neighbouring-passengers sort of way. And his lover is gorgeous, even in his sleep. So, really, Ryan should be commended for his self-restraint. "I'm good."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"We'll be landing in twenty minutes," the flight attendant tells them, touching Sam's shoulder as she makes her way around first class.

Sam nods, still a little groggy. "Thanks." He rubs a hand over his face, yawning into it, then glances over at Ryan. "You okay? Did you sleep?"

"Mm-hmm." Ryan nods, then shakes his head. "No. Not a bit. But I feel okay, you know? I think I'm good." Actually he's fucking wired, in that dangerous beyond-exhausted way, where he might abruptly drop into unconsciousness at any moment. But he has behaved himself beautifully, in his opinion -- hasn't touched Sam even once other than in an incidental neighbouring-passengers sort of way. And his lover is gorgeous, even in his sleep. So, really, Ryan should be commended for his self-restraint. "I'm good."

"Okay. Well, we just have to grab a taxi and get to our hotel and then you can crash," Sam says, leaning in closer, wishing he could kiss Ryan. Fuck.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine," Ryan insists, puzzled. "You know me. I hate to sleep." He taps his hand rhythmically on the armrest, feeling like he could go out and run a marathon. "We can go eat or whatever, if you want." Maybe he shouldn't have had that last cup of crappy airplane coffee.

If Ryan were wired any tighter... Sam just shakes his head. "I may have slept but I'm still fucking exhausted and I'm damned if I'm crashing in a hotel room in Sydney alone after a flight this long, so you'll just have to crash with me," he says, asking the attendant for two waters as she passes by them again.

"Oh. Okay." Ryan frowns, then shrugs. "I mean, I guess I could watch some TV or something. If you just want me to keep you company. Hey, what do you want to do tonight?" he asks softly, then gives the flight attendant a nod and a smile when she hands him a chilled water bottle. "I was thinking maybe I'd wait a couple days before I let my mum know I'm back. Just to have some time to settle in with you, you know?" Or she'll start clamoring for them to visit _immediately_ , Ryan knows.

Sam nods, taking a sip of his water. "That sounds like a good idea. I can call my mum too and see if she wants to come visit while we're here."

"You mean instead of us going to Perth?" Ryan asks. "Or in addition to?"

"Maybe instead of," Sam says softly, thumbnail digging at the label on his water bottle. "I just don't know how my dad would handle things and I'm not sure I want to subject you to that."

"...Oh." Ryan nods. "Yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking." He chews at his bottom lip. "Honestly, I'm not really confident about how my dad's going to react, either. If that helps. Which is a stupid thing to say, sorry, because why would that help? Right."

"But he knows about us, yeah?"

"My dad?" Ryan raises an eyebrow. "No. He knows I'm seeing someone. They both do. But I haven't been any more specific than that." It's been making him anxious for months now, keeping something that big from his family.

"So you're just going to spring me on them?" Sam asks.

"Um." Ryan bites his lip, then looks up, distracted, as the captain makes an announcement over the intercom. He buckles his seatbelt in anticipation of landing. "It sounds really bad when you put it that way."

"We don't have to tell them," Sam says. "I'm sure they'll get the picture. I'm good either way -- as long as your dad's not going to try and deck me." Which is something he wouldn't put past his own father.

"Deck you? No. My dad will probably politely shake your hand, and then leave the room so fast he's a blur," Ryan admits, frowning. "But he'll be okay. I mean, my brother already did all the hard work for me," he says, thinking of when Lloyd came out, years ago. Then he eyes Sam. "I wouldn't not tell them," he says softly. "I'm proud to be with you."

Sam nods. "And I'm proud to be with you too. I just don't think my dad would be half as civilized."

"You really think it would bother him that much?" Ryan asks, watching Sam closely. He actually doesn't doubt it; Australia's idea of masculinity has always tended towards the rigid. "...Are you okay with it?"

"With what?"

Ryan frowns. "With us. Me." Sure, Sam's had a ton more experience with men than he has; probably women too, for that matter. But they've never really covered this ground. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah. Definitely," Sam says, nodding. "It's just my dad. I don't know about yours but I always feel like I'm sixteen again around him."

"I think my dad might be stuck at sixteen, himself," Ryan murmurs, trying to lighten the mood. "Okay, nineteen, maybe." The plane touches down with a rumble of wheels against the runway, and Ryan breathes just a touch easier. "I've always wondered why Americans don't applaud the pilot, like people do in other countries. I mean, I definitely appreciate that we didn't crash."

Sam laughs. "Me too." He leans in to kiss Ryan, only pulling back at the last second. Christ. It's just so easy to forget. "We'll applaud on the way back," he says. "Trusting we make it safely that way too."

Ryan's breath catches at that close call. Speaking of collisions... "Okay," he says, and gives Sam a quick grin.

They make it through the tedium of disembarking and then fetching their luggage without incident, although Ryan is careful to keep his distance from Sam at baggage claim, not wanting to draw attention. Once he has his bag he leans back against the barrier with his hands in his pockets, waiting to catch a signal from Sam before they go out to the curb for a taxi.

Sam's bag is the one of the last off the plane even though they checked in at the same time. Fuck. He grabs it from the carousel and gives Ryan a nod, heading straight for the queue which luckily has dwindled with the wait for their luggage. They snag a cab and Sam gives the guy the address for their hotel, sitting back, relieved, when the guy turns up the radio in front. He smiles over at Ryan.

"I think my suite is supposed to be just down the hall from yours," Ryan tells him softly, thinking ahead. "I guess I should put my bags in there, just for show."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam says, nodding. "No adjoining rooms? Or you figured that would be too obvious?"

"Kind of both," Ryan answers, settling back against the seat. "They didn't have any available, but I also felt really weird for asking." He shrugs. It doesn't really matter. He plans to be in Sam's bed every night anyway.

Sam nods. He can see that. "Here we are," he says as the cab pulls to a stop in front of their hotel. He leans over the seat and hands the driver a few bills. "Keep the change, mate."

Ryan gets their bags out of the trunk himself, and he really doesn't care who sees them entering the hotel together. They _are_ mates, there's no reason to pretend they're not. They share the lift up with a man and a woman who are very much wrapped up in - and around - each other, and Ryan leans in the corner, hands demurely in his pockets, biting his lip. But he can't help but glance at Sam, his eyes dancing.

Sam grins at Ryan, careful to keep the look discreet. They're being silly but Christ, he can't help but envy their freedom.

Finally the lift reaches the top floor. Ryan follows Sam out into the hallway, then stops at his door, watching Sam. "Is that you?" he calls softly, when Sam stops at a door a bit further down. "Five minutes." He grins, and unlocks the door to his suite.

Sam takes the few minutes to wash up and unpack a few things, then settles on the couch in the sitting room, staring out the window at the city below. He's exhausted, but never too exhausted for his lover, and he's damned if he's falling asleep before Ryan gets here.

Ryan's good at taking showers at lightning speed. His hair is still wet when he knocks on Sam's door, his clothes and body are clean, and his hole is freshly prepped. A trans-Pacific flight is _way_ too long to be sitting next to his lover and yet keeping his hands to himself. He's raring to go.

"It's open," Sam calls, yawning into his hand. Fuck, he hates flying. And jet-lag.

Pushing open the door, Ryan carefully locks it behind him. The penthouse suite is gorgeous, and the view of the Sydney harbor from the broad windows absolutely stunning. But he's totally focused on his lover. "Hey," he says, giving Sam a big smile, kneeling down and already working his lover's jeans open. "Don't fall asleep just yet." He swallows Sam's cock in an instant, wanting him good and hard, _fast_.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, suddenly wide awake, one hand sliding into Ryan's hair and _tugging_.

Ryan moans and sucks, pulling back just to the tip before diving again to wrap his lips around the root. He slips one hand down to close around Sam's balls, kneading them.

"Oh, god, fuck, Ryan..." Sam groans, his cock throbbing hard in his lover's throat.

"Mmm." Ryan pulls back just as abruptly as he began, licking his lips. He gets his shoes and jeans off in record time, then straddles Sam's thighs, reaching back to grab his lover's cock and grind down, taking him in with a gritted moan.

"Oh, fuck, you're so tight," Sam breathes, shoving Ryan's shirt up and getting his hands on his chest, fingers on his nipples, grinding them hard between the pads.

Ryan yelps with the flash-burn of pain, then begins to ride his lover even harder, wriggling in Sam's lap until he finds the perfect angle. "Oh fuck," he gasps, the tense anticipation of the last sixteen hours quickly boiling to a head. "Close!"

"Right with you," Sam tells him, twisting Ryan's nipples even harder as he meets every drop with a thrust of his own.

His body jerks, and Ryan comes with a shout. He doesn't even know what time of night it is anymore, and can only absently hope that their neighbors in the hotel aren't the complaining type.

His shirt soaked with his lover's come, Sam drives up hard once more and follows Ryan over, teeth gritted tight against anything more than a ragged groan as he fills him.

Ryan moans, abruptly exhausted. He hugs Sam tightly, his head resting heavily on his lover's shoulder. "Mmm."

"Still want to go out and party?" Sam teases, holding Ryan close.

"Hmm?" Ryan feels like he's been partying for three days straight already. "Oh. No. Let's go find the gigantic bed in this place." Not that he makes a move to get off of Sam, no; he's way too tired for that. And comfortable.

Sam chuckles. "I think you have to get up for us to do that," he says. "And while I'd be happy to try carrying you, I'm pretty sure it would end in tragedy."

"Yeah, and I can just imagine the torrid headlines." With a sigh Ryan manages to push to his feet, and even pulls off his shirt before holding a hand out to his lover.

Sam laughs, taking Ryan's hand. "Just think how impressed our parents would be. That'd be one way of breaking the news to them." He laughs more.

"Impressed, right." Ryan snorts a laugh. "That's one word for it." The bed in the next room is indeed gigantic, and it's all he can do to pull back the heavy bedspread and then fall right down into the soft mattress.

"Get in," Sam orders, swatting Ryan's bare ass. "I'll be right with you," he promises with a smile.

"Mm-hmm. Okay," Ryan mumbles agreeably, shutting his eyes with a soft sigh. In mere moments, he's asleep.

Sam's quick coming back from the bathroom but apparently not quick enough. Chuckling softly, he tosses his clothes over the back of the chair and turns off all the lights, slipping under the covers behind his lover and spooning up close. "I love you," he whispers, pressing his lips to the back of Ryan's neck. "More than anything."

[To chapter forty-five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/732456)


End file.
